


It's Too Damn Cold

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nighttime at camp in Emprise du Lion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Damn Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [justjasper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper): A Goodnight Kiss  
> Reblog on tumblr [here](http://yetanothercriminalmindsfanatic.tumblr.com/post/137838550378).

The Bull stood and stretched, joints popping almost as loud as the campfire he and Adaar were sitting at. “Gonna turn in, get some shut-eye before my turn at watch. Boss, you good?”

Adaar waved his hand absentmindedly, his attention still upon the stack of reports he had. “Goodnight.”

Varric was already at his post, Bianca by his side. And Dorian— well, the prickly ‘Vint had already scurried off for the tents after warming himself up by the fire, presumably to burrow into a thick pile of blankets. Although, Bull mused with a slight grin, Dorian would’ve vehemently denied having done any scurrying as it was considered quite undignified.

Slipping quietly into the tent they shared, he crept to his bedroll, taking the slow, even breathing by the other occupant as a sign the mage was slumbering. Bull nearly jumped out of his skin when Dorian said quietly, “Sorry. For earlier.”

Bull shrugged. “Eh, I don’t know why you’re apologising when you practically saved my ass back there,” he said, as he took off his pauldron and leg brace. He toed off his boots, and laid on his back.

“Practically?” Dorian let out a most inelegant snort. “I _definitely_ saved your arse.” A rustle from his direction indicated to Bull that the ‘Vint had roled over to face him. “Since you appear to have forgotten, my apology is regarding the state your leg is in.”

“That was years ago, no worries.” Sure, it may have flared up again, but he had had worse days than this.

Sitting up to glare down at him, which was pointless in the dark, Dorian swore. “ _Kaffas_ , Bull. Stop being obtuse. You were trying to hide that limp earlier.”

“Aw, didn’t know you cared.” He grinned at the indignant spluttering. “Anyway, it’s not as bad as before. I’m good, big guy.”

Dorian was doubtful, but obviously he wouldn’t be as familiar with the limitations of the qunari’s body as its owner was. He conceded, and eased himself back down onto his own bedroll.

A companionable silence settled between them. When Dorian was about as comfortable enough to finally drift off to sleep, Bull asked, “So, just how many blankets are you using?”

“I wouldn’t need so many if we weren’t in this freezing Maker-forsaken land!” the other man groused. “Why in the world would you ask, pray tell?”

Bull bit back a laugh. “Well, I only ask because my blanket seems to have gotten up and walked off my bedroll.”

Dorian cleared his throat, thankful for the darkness that the other man couldn’t see him blush. “Ah, erm, yes. Sorry about that as well.”

More rustling of blankets that was interrupted by Bull reaching out to touch his arm gently. “Don’t worry about it. I _did_ say you were more than welcome to help yourself when you needed it earlier.”

Shaking his head vehemently, Dorian replied, “But I’m an inconsiderate cad who didn’t think to return it in order for you to use it.”

Bull made a thoughtful hum, then suggested, “How about you c’mon over here, let me warm you up?”

“Absolutely not!” Dorian hissed. “The others will hear us!”

Laughing, Bull said, “Whose mind lives in the gutter now? I just think it’ll be better for you to scoot in real close to my body heat and have the blankets on top to keep you toasty.”

It took little time for Dorian to consider the offer, and even less time for him to be arranged at Bull’s side, tucked in under five thick blankets.

“Better now?” Bull asked.

Dorian hummed in assent. “Thank you.”

“Where’d you get the other blankets?”

A huff of air that ghosted across Bull’s chest. Of course I brought the thickest one I have; the others were Adaar’s way of making it up to me for dragging me out here.”  A pause as he snuggled in as close as he could get, shifting his head on Bull’s chest. Pillowy man-bosoms indeed. “Goodnight, Bull.”

Bull moved his slightly, placing a light kiss on the top of the other man’s head. “Goodnight.”


End file.
